Me Against the World
by tupidhead
Summary: Jack Mercer felt like the world was against him, he tells it to hundreds of people and even his brothers. i got bored so i didn't know what to write


It's a one-shot!! it kinda sucks but i did my best.

* * *

Jack Mercer hasn't had the perfect life he always wanted, an abusing father, asshole for a brother and a backstabber for a mother. Since he was very young he was abused, abandoned and alone, after his mother left his father when he was young. Everything went worse. After years of abusing the police found out. Jack's father was sent to jail. His brother on the other hand got caught doing illegal drugs and was sent to juvy. Jack was sent to foster care, he was sent to 5 different families, by then nothing was getting better, he was still abused and he was even raped. He was eleven years old when he got adopted by Ms. Evelyn. He met Bobby the oldest, Jerry the middle child and Angel the youngest. He didn't think he would like the family he thought it was the same as all the other families, since the three brothers were all bruised up. But later on he found out that they only had those bruises because they were fighting in school. He grown to like Miss Evelyn, it took awhile though. He even started to like his new brothers. They were better than his blood related brother.

_**Flash back…**_

_Jack sat down in the passenger seat. They drove for about 8 hours. It took along time to go to Detroit. He looked over to the social worker. The only person he knew for a long time, Peter Travis, the only person that was nice to him. Peter had been working for Jack for about 7 years. He was the only one who knew what had happened to Jack in the foster families. _

"_So, Jack you think you're going to like this family?" Jack didn't say anything. He asked the same question every foster home he sent him to, and every foster home was horrible. "Ms. Evelyn is a great women, you'll like her very much."_

"_You said that to the other lady, you last sent me to." Peter sighed. But he knew that this family was different. He knew Miss. Evelyn for a long time and he knew her three boys. She was a gentle and caring woman. "I promise you will like her."_

"_Just like you said with the other last one." Jack said still looking out the window. Jack used his sleeve to wipe the fog on the window to see clearly out the window. They stayed silent till they made it to the Mercer house. They both got out the same time. Jack closed the door and stood there. Peter looked back to see him not moving. He walked back to him and gently pulled him by the arm._

"_Come on." They both walked up the steps and Peter knocked on the door. Jack took a step back and became still. Peter looked at him and sighed. He knew Jack was scared about what might happen, he told a million times on the road that Miss. Evelyn was different from all the other foster homes. A lady opened the door and smiled as soon as she saw Jack._

"_You must be Jack, come in." She let them in. "Boys come down here." Jack looked up towards the stairs as if a stampede was coming down the stairs. And the three boys came pushing each other down the stairs. They stopped as soon as they saw Jack. "Boys this is Jack he is going to be your new brother."_

_The boys smiled. But it was noticeable that they were faking. Jack wasn't liking it either. _

_**End of Flash Back….**_

Eleven years later. A third class rock star. Life has gotten better. But until one day when he got a phone that his mother was murdered. He went home, he went to her funeral. He wasn't afraid to cry at her funeral. He loved his mother even if they weren't blood related. One night his brothers and him went to a local bar, they were talking about ma. Until bobby said that their mother needed justice. They all agreed except Jerry. Jerry was the good guy, he had a wife two kids, and he was the type of person who wouldn't get in trouble.

They didn't expect everything would change in one week. His brothers and he found out Jerry was part of their mother's death, but he wasn't the one who killed her. Jack was shot, he was said dead for about 30 minutes, and he was rushed to the hospital. Bobby killed Victor Sweet. Jerry got his money back. Angel well I don't know. Jack survived; the doctors did a lot of surgeries. A few months later he got better and better. He was walking again. They removed the cast a few days ago. He was still working on his music. He was working on a song too. It was something random but it was about his life. He always felt like the world was against him.

"Where is you're little brother?" Camille yelled at the three men. Ever since Jack got shot Camille has been worried about him.

"How are we supposed to know, he doesn't tell us anything." Bobby yelled defending. Bobby ran up the stairs and in Jacks room. He looked through everything. He looked under the bed and saw a crumbled up piece of paper. He grabbed it and opened it. It said that there was a show where people sing, it was like karaoke but not really. Bobby thought that Jack went there.

Jack Mercer walked in the club. He walked through the crowd and in the backstage room. He looked around to see lots of people in the room. This was the first time in a long time he was going to sing In front of hundreds of people.

Bobby gripped the steering wheel tighter. He was pissed, he was thinking that Jack was only going to just drink and have a good time. But Bobby never knew Jack sang.

Jack inhaled deeply and patiently waited for his name to be called.

Bobby made a low growl as the red light showed. He tried to be patient till the light turned green. He could hardly stay still as he sat there. Angel and Jerry just looked at him, strangely. They both knew that Bobby was just being protective for his brother. He acted like it wasn't a big deal that Jack was still alive but they all knew that he was happy. He was glad that his youngest little brother survived.

Jack handed the piece of paper to the band. They nodded. He walked back to the seat and tuned his guitar.

The three men made it to the location. Bobby came bursting in the club the music was too loud for the people to notice. "Where the hell is he?" the other two boys shrugged. "Damn it, Fairy!"

"Jack, ready in five!" the stage manger yelled out for him on the other side of the room. He became nerves.

Bobby had looked every where, and so did the other two. The all went in the center of the club. "I can't find him."

"Please welcome our other contestant Jack Mercer." The host said in the microphone. The three brothers looked up towards the stage. They saw their brother walk up to the mic. The music started to play and the three men just stared at their little brother in shock, surprised and amazed.

A/N: Jack's voice will be italic. It's kinda of an old song but I still like it. It's called 'Me Against the World' by simple plan.

_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_It's me against the world_

_We won't let them change_

_How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it allI'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world_

_Me against the world_

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the worldI'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world'_

Everyone cheered and even Jerry and Angel cheered. But Bobby stayed quiet and had his eyes on his brother. Moments past and the three men waited outside for their brother. Jack opened the door and stuffed the money in his back pocket. He looked up and stopped as he saw his big brothers. He walked again but towards them.

Jack stopped in front of them and they all stared at each other. All of a sudden Jerry and Angel burst out laughing and telling him he was great that they were proud of him. Bobby just stayed quiet. "What about you Bobby, was he amazing or what?" Angel said laughing.

He didn't say anything at first it took a while for him to answer. "He was a'ight." With that he got in the car. Jack looked at his brothers and they shrugged.

"Don't worry, Jackie, he doesn't mean it." Jerry said. "He knows you were great but he doesn't want to admit it."

Jack grinned. He doesn't care if bobby didn't say it but he knows that he was wanting to say he was proud of him or that he did a great job. But it didn't matter for Jack. It will maybe always him against the world but he has his brothers and that's all he needs.

* * *

Review please!!


End file.
